Day at the Beach
by FallingKaede
Summary: Rima's mom happened to have 9 tickets for the train that she wasn't going to use so Rima called everyone, and now the gangs going to the beach! I'm bad at summaries. Please read! one-shot! Tadase bashing a bit... Rimahiko, Amuto, Kutau, Yari or Kaiya


**Leslie: Hey! This is a one-shot. **

**Ikuto: Do I get _Amu?_**

**Leslie: Yes, yes.**

**Amu: NOOO NOT THE PERVERT.**

**Leslie: I don't own Shugo Chara! or any of it's characters! Enjoy!  
**

Rima POV:

It's finally summer vacation and I'm bored. I had none of my servants and there were no gag mangas that came out with new volumes. My parents were on a business trip in Paris and they didn't take me. After lying on my bed for most of the morning I remembered I had….friends!

_Stupid Rima._

I am not stupid!

_I wasn't the one that realized I had friends after 5 freaking hours._

Whatever! By the way who are you?

_I am your conscious smart one._

Oh joy! I have a conscious that's sarcastic.

_I love you too Rima and BYE!_

….Bye….?

Ok, now time to get to work. I took out my cell phone and started dialing Amu's number.

*insert cell phone rings*

"Hello…?"

"Hey Amu, it's Rima. Do you want to hang out?"

"Sure, where do you want to go?"

"I'm not sure, where do you w-sorry call you in a few minutes my moms calling" Before Amu could respond I closed my phone and called my mom back.

"Hey honey, I have nine tickets for the train too. It's on my desk. They're for the train tomorrow at 12 pm. Why don't you go to the beach with your friends?"

"Thanks Mama!" Time to call Amu again.

"Hey Amu, let's go to the beach with the rest of the gang. I have tickets for the train and hotels reserved already."

"Umm…let me ask my mom be right back." I heard some shouting then a squeal so I'm guessing it's a yes.

"I can go!"

"Alright meet me at the train station tomorrow at 6am. The train leaves at 12:30, DON'T be late."

"Ok Rima, cya!"

"Bye" After I called Rima I got to work. I called numbers…a lot of numbers. It turned out everyone could go so I started packing.

~ Time skip ~ next day

I looked at myself in the mirror and I thought my outfit looked cute. (a/n: look on my profile for Rima's outfit. Click the first link under Rima's outfits under Day at the Beach" because I'm not good at describing outfits :P). I grabbed my duffel bag and headed for the train station. When I got there it was 11:40 and Nagihiko was already there. I blushed and suddenly felt self conscious.

"You look cute Rima." Nagi said with a smile that made my heart stop right there. We have been dating for a month now but none of the others knew. Suddenly, a thought popped in my head and I got closer to Nagi and got on my tiptoes and kissed him on the lips. He looked surprised at first but then kissed me back. After kissing for awhile we broke away because we were in desperate need of air.

Nagi's POV:

Man, she looks so beautiful today. I'm so lucky to have her as mine and only mine! MWAHAHA….whoa I'm becoming a Tadase…better stop before I turn gay and want to dominate the world….

Normal POV:

At 11:55 Kairi and Yaya arrived. They were holding hands and Kairi looked embarrassed. They had just started going out a week ago.

"Ohayo minna..." Kairi said nervously while pushing up his glasses.

"Hey" Rima said with a wide smile while trying not to laugh at how awkward feeling Kairi looked.

"HAII RIMA-TAN AND NAGI-KUNN!" we can all guess who said this…

"Hi Yaya…and Kairi…did you give her sugar this morning?"

"Yeah…I couldn't help it; her puppy dog face is sooo cute…" Kairi was blushing as he said this.

After awhile Utau, Ikuto, and Kukai came. Shortly afterwards Tadase came, and now the only person they were missing was Amu. It was already 12:25 and Amu still hadn't shown up. At 12:29, Amu showed up. (a/n: all the other girl's outfits, same drill as Rima's, first link.)

When she saw Ikuto she turned bright red.

"Hey _Amu, _didn't think you'd be this red in the morning. Like what you see? Will you go out with me?"

"Yes and yes…I MEAN NO PERVERT!" Ikuto continued smirking at this and slowly made his way towards her while Amu was backing up.

"I'm glad you decided to be my girlfriend..._Amu_" Everyone wasn't surprised when Ikuto asked because it was obvious this was going to happen but Tadagay didn't look so happy.

"I TOLD you not to be late Amu…"

"Sorry Rima!" Everyone sighed at this. Amu was ALWAYS late. Right after Amu got there the train arrived saving her from Ikuto or did it? They got on the train and got ready for the hour long ride, but it was already crowded and there were only five seats so it somehow ended up like this: Yaya sat on Kairi's lap, Utau on Kukai's, Amu on Ikuto's, Rima on Nagi's, and Tadagay…well he was sitting there with no one on his lap. (a/n: Although he wanted a guy on it JK…maybe…ok for real jk...ha). Ikuto wrapped his arm around Amu's waist and nuzzled her neck. Amu turned a shade of red no one thought possible. Rima glared playfully at Nagi and all Nagi did was laugh. Utau and Kukai actually looked like they enjoyed it, and Yaya and Kairi were looking in different directions and blushing.

~ Time skip ~ 45 minutes later

"Hey, Utau" Kukai whispered quietly. Everyone was asleep except him and he just saw something interesting.

*Yawn* "Yeah…?" Utau said groggily.

"Look at Rima and Nagi. They don't seem to hate each other at all. In fact I think they're going out." Utau looked and what she saw made her get her phone out and take a few pictures. Nagi had his arms wrapped around Rima with his head on her shoulder, and Rima's head was leaned against his head and one hand was in one of Nagi's hands and the other was in the other hand.

"Omg! Kukai listen!" Utau whispered suddenly.

"Nagi…"

"Hm…?"

"I love you…"

"I love you too…"

*SNORES*

"Hey Utau? Did you get that recorded?"

"OF COURSE I DID!"

~ Time Skip ~ 15 minutes later

"Passengers, we have arrived at our location. Please grab your luggage and depart from the train. We hope you have a nice day." Everyone woke up and grabbed their stuff and got out.

"WAHH! YAYA NEVER KNEW THE BEACH WAS SO PRETTYY!" yelled Yaya as she started running only to trip over a shell after two steps. Everyone sweatdropped in the background. The girls went to the bathrooms to change into their swimsuits. The guys already had theirs on. While the girls were changing the guys went to find a spot to put the towels. FINALLY, the girls finished and came out. (a/n second link on my profile under each of their names.) All the guys almost had a nosebleed except Tadagay because he was too busy checking out other guys…

All the guys POV (except Tadagay):

Amu/Utau/Rima/Yaya is GORGEOUS. They are SO hot!

Normal POV:

"Let's go in the water everyone!" Amu said excitedly while dragging an Ikuto that was desperately trying to get as FAR as possible from the water.

"Oh, and Rima we all know you and Nagi are going out because of *cough*Utau*cough* so don't even try to hide it." said Amu with a smirk that oddly looked like Ikuto's.

"H…ho…how…d..id…yo..u…find..o..ut?" stammered Rima and Nagi. Utau took out her phone and showed them the picture.

"…."

"UTAU!" Rima screamed as a dark aura appeared behind her. Suddenly it disappeared and Rima went up to Nagi, went on her tiptoes, kissed Nagi, tackled him while kissing him into the water, and then they proceeded to make out in the water.

"Get a room dude….sheesh" Kukai muttered.

"KUKAI" Rima said as the aura appeared again. Rima suddenly jumped up and got a bat out of nowhere and started chasing Kukai all over the beach, swinging and yelling. Everyone sweat dropped in the background. Nagi sighed and stepped right in front of Rima and when she ran into him he snaked his arms around her waist and leaned his head on her shoulder. Awwww. Rima completely forgot what she was doing, dropped the bat, and started blushing.

"Hey everyone, let's Marco Polo in the water!" suggested Amu.

"Sure" everyone responded. They decided since Amu suggested it she was going to be it.

"Marco"

"Polo" chorused everyone. Amu turned towards the direction Ikuto was and started swimming towards him, and Ikuto being the cat he was, was shivering with him arms crossed and his eyes shut tightly with no idea that Amu was swimming towards him. Everyone watched silently as Amu got closer, and closer, and closer…BAM! SPLASH! She swan into Ikuto's hard chest and the both went underneath the surface. They were underwater for about 30 seconds when suddenly the surface rippled and Ikuto broke the surface with Amu carried bridal style in him arms blushing like there was no tomorrow.

"Aww…little _Amu_ got me" he said then he bent down and nipped her ear. No one thought Amu could blush anymore redder but they were proven wrong.

Ikuto's POV:

My little strawberry's so cute when she blushes like that. It's so easy to tease her. I can never get bored of her cute red face.

Normal POV:

After more Marco Polo they built giant sand sculptures, played volleyball, ate snow cones, swam, then after swimming everyone wanted to get ice cream. Since the girls were in a nice mood they decided to treat the guys (They didn't know where Tadagay was but the last time they saw him, he was with some guys being…well…..gay. He was flirting with them.) The girls made their way to the ice cream stand and made their order.

"Mango and Grape servant."

"Raspberry and Green Apple fan."

"Strawberry and Blueberry please.'

"YAYA WANTS CHERRY AND WATERMELON!" (a/n: I'm sure you can guess who said what) The vendor sweatdropped and went to get them their order.

"That will be $10.00 please." (a/n: under priced ice cream FTW!) The girls handed the vendor the money and turned around only to be intercepted by four guys.

"Hey babes, you wanna hang out?" a blonde haired one asked grabbing onto Utau's wrist.

"Ew, get off of me pig!" Utau screamed thrashing around.

"Come on don't be like that…" said a black haired one as he grabbed Amu's hand.

"LET GO OF AMU AND UTAU!" screamed Yaya trying to claw the two guys until a brown haired one grabbed both her wrists in one hand.

"You will pay for this." an icy voice said when a red head grabbed her.

"We're no scared of you, doll, and you guys are hot. It's a wonder how there's no guys after you…" the red head had a goofy grin as he said this.

"Get off of MY Amu RIGHT NOW" whispered a dangerous husky voice right behind the black haired guy.

"Let go of Utau or else I will kick you to the South Pole" said another threatening voice.

"Ya'know if Rima isn't free in the next 5 seconds…I know how to use a naginata and it just so happens to be in my hand…" Nagi said with a smile that could make Godzilla run in the opposite direction with its tail between its legs while fingering the blade of his naginata.

"Let. Yaya. Go." said yet another voice.

"Awww man, they're taken." said the black haired as they all quickly let go of the girls and tried to get away.

"Not so fast.." the girls were mad and wanted revenge. They all had two ice cream cones so they all took one of the two and smashed it into the guys face, and as the poor guys were trying to run away, they were beat up by the flaming boys.

"Thanks for saving us, and thanks Kukai. I love you."

"I love you too Utau." And suddenly there were sparkles everywhere and Utau and Kukai just stared at each other.

"….They're in their own little world right now…" Rima had pointed out the obvious. After the incident they bought more ice cream. The gang went to their towels and ate their ice cream happily. It was already 7pm and it was starting to get dark. Since it wasn't safe to swim in the dark because this beach was known for the sharks at night but everybody came here anyway and they hadn't eaten dinner yet, so they decided to make a bonfire and toast marshmallows and cook hotdogs. It became the guys' job to build and start it, and the girls' job to get the food. So they went their separate ways to collect the supplies.

~ Time Skippy ~ 30 minutes later

The girls got all the supplies and were chatting happily until they saw that 4 girls with tiny swimsuits were trying to kiss the guys. They quickly ran towards them only to see Saaya and her gang.

"Get OFF of me Saaya. I have a GIRLFRIEND!" Ikuto said while trying to escape.

"But Ikuto-kuuun, I know you don't have one."

"I DO!" This was the conversation going on between all the guys. The girls quickly came to their rescue and dragged Saaya and her gang off of them.

"Get off of our boyfriends!" the girls said together.

"WHAT? *YOU* guys are their GIRLFRIENDS?" Saaya looked at them with disbelief but there wasn't much to not believe about it. "Prove it," she said still seething with anger. They guys got up from the floor grabbed the girls and kissed them full on the mouth. When Saaya and her gang saw this they stormed off with angry faces looking for other guys to harass.

"Thanks, we didn't know what to do without you!" said Kukai making a disgusted face.

*Slap* Rima had slapped Nagi and was now yelling at him.

"DON'T EVER, E.V.E.R. GET NEAR THAT GIRL. SHE IS *NOT* STEALING YOU FROM ME!"

"Awwww is Rima jeeeaaaalous?" Nagi said with a smirk.

Nagi's POV:

I can't believe she slapped me but I guess I kinda deserved it for being near that nasty girl. She's always following me, but jealous Rima is SO cute.

"I am NOT jealous!" Rima retorted turning bright red. Yup, she's jealous.

Normal POV:

Everyone sweatdropped except Nagi who was laughing at Rima's reaction. The couple continued bickering until Nagi said I love you, my Queen and Rima blushed and hit Nagi and looked annoyed but in reality she was happy. The rest of the time was passed with singing, eating, talking, and laughing and when it was 11pm, it was time to take the train home. They found Tadagay making out with a girl in the alley and they actually thought Tadase was straight for awhile until later they found out it was a crossdressing much to Nagi's anger and they went back to thinking Tadagay was as straight as a circle. Although there were many seats, the sat like they did on the way here, on their boyfriends laps. They all slept peacefully as the train journeyed back to their home. This was definitely a day to remember. When they got off the train they were suddenly surrounded and tied up and sold to the black market for their kidneys.

The End.

Ok jk they weren't. After they got off the train they went their separate ways, except Nagi and Rima because they both lived at the Fujisaki residence but that's another story and Utau and Ikuto because they are siblings, and fell asleep thinking of tomorrow and how fun it was going to be. The End. For real.

**Leslie: R&R please!**


End file.
